


Cinderfella

by SmolMasa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Cinderella Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Cinderella, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolMasa/pseuds/SmolMasa
Summary: A story in which it starts off as a Cinderella Au and i kind of spiral it into some more slow paced romantic, angsty and adorable or at least try to.There will be a lot of twists and turns in this so i hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya smol here, i had this idea a few days ago and i hope i can stick to this story and keep it going because i do want it to be a long one either way i hope you will enjoy it ^ - ^ if you wish to talk to me else where I'm on instagram and i go by the same username i may even create art based off this Au in the future lol.

"SERVANT!!! WAKE UP ALREADY YOU LAZY BASTARD I'M STARVIIIIING" a loud blood curdling scream rang out through the enoshima mansion, paintings on the wall would shake abd pottery would fall to the floor and shatter. This all came from one voice way up at the top floor in the master bedroom the whole kingdom most likely heard it, though despite the wailing screeches of a banshi a smiling face with wild white hair somewhat tamed in a loose ponytail exits the kitchen carrying breakfast trays on his head and hands "coming mistress junko" he would say in his sing song yet wheezy voice.

You see this young man was the original owner of the house, it wasnt until several years ago did his parents, the masters of the manor pass away after having their carriage crash on their way to a business trip, this led to the boy's cousin junko enoshima, her sister and her other servant to move in, he at forst hoped she'd come to offer him emotional support yet instead he was merely a pawn, another tool for her to use and another toy to play withand break until she was bored. ~•~•~•~•~•~

The servant looked at the newspaper on one of the trays stating that a ball will be held at the festival palace in honor of the prince's birthday, when komaeda saw his face on the front the man couldn't hep but blush and look away as he did find him rather handsome and he did seem interested in the ball. Komaeda knew though that junko would never allow it, that she'd laugh in his face and ask if hes insane if he thinks she'd let him go. He kept these thoughts to himself and forced a bigger smile in his face when he got to the first door, it was another servant though surprisingly she was neither rude, mean or anything junko was, in fact he got along with her the most and was someone he went to when junko got too mad and took it out on komaeda.

"Tsumiki-san your breakfast is ready" he called out only for the door to open and for a bandaged hand to reach out and take the tray, her head popped out of the door slowly "ah th-thank you komaeda-kun really i feel a lot safer with you around"_she says with a smile "ah you shouldn't thank meer trash like me tsumiki-san I'm simply just doing my daily tasks" he says with a smile before mikan began quickly retreating back into her room as junko did not like to be kept waiting.

Komaeda then looked at his other hand and saw that tray gone as well, mukuro must of taken her breakfast without his knowledge, something that happened all the time, he simply shrugged it off and continues his treck towards junko's room "some day my prince will come♪" he'd sing quietly as he remembered his first encounter with the prince.

To be Continued


	2. It began with a meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single meadow   
> Thousands of wild flowers  
> Yet two halves meant to be

It was a sunny day in the meadow, a younger komaeda nagito was walking across it with many flowers to give to his mother as it was her birthday today, flowers of all kinds were in his hands though he just so happened to walk under a particular tree his sights set on a gorgeous white flowwr that almost looked unreal. 

His eyes widened though as he heard someone yell abose him "LOOK OOOOUT!!!!" Before his vision went blank and he was soon on his back with a heavy weight on his chest. Komaeeda opened his eyes and was met with shining hazel almost golden piercing eyes thst stared right into his soul. 

"I'm so sorry! I was sat at the top of the tree and the branch broke on me, are you okay?" The other boy asks but his cheeks flush realising that he was still laying on komaeda and quickly got up holding a hand out to him. 

Komaeda would only glare due to the flowers now being ruined though he set them aside and takes the hand in his and gets up "how reckless are you, anyone knows not to climb all the way to the top of a tree" komaeda says as he looks the boy up and down who was a tad shorter than him with messy brown hair and flushed tan skin. 

"Ha well i dont exactly leave the pala- my house often heh my parents say that its dangerous outside and that non nobles are dirty work" he says making big gestures with his arms, komaeda quivkly picked up on who this boy was and pointed "from what you just said you must be prince hinata am i right?" The white haired boy says csusing the other to wifen his eyes " how'd you know? " the prince replied. 

"From your poorly put together senten ce" komaeda sighs not caring all that much for titles as he was rsther upset about the flowers, "you dont act loke a prince though" he ssys though closes his mouth as hinata began ivking up the crushed flowers and holding them out to komaeda. 

"Then just call me hinata, and you are?" 

Komaeda had a flattered expression on his face as he stared at the other boy yet could not understand why he was so flustered and as he opened his mouth to answer. 

"SERVAAAAAANT!!! BRING ME MY BREAKFAAAAAAAAST!!!! NOOOOOW"   
The servant opened his eyes as he caught himself day dreaming again and smiles, he then carries on his way with the memory of the younger prince and the excitement of what may occur this evening.


	3. A morning of despair but a dreamy and hopeful future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda awakens from his day dream and has to face another day of his despair filled reality, he truly wishes for a different fate and soon before this job kills him.

Komaeda went as fast as he could up the black and white carpeted stairs sll the way to the top until he came across two large doors that you could mistake fpr librsry doors. 

Thee white haired servant balanced the tray on his hand and opened the dppr to junko's room, he spotted her in her bed immediately and tries not to show how fatigued and stressed he is having just entered the room. 

"There you are, what took you so fuckin long huh? Its not like you have anything interesting to do ypu worthless piece of trash" junko curses with a smirk as she sat in her luxurious dark purple bed, dressed in a black almost skimpy night dress, her hair down and eyes trained on komaeda enjoying the way his joyful mood turn sour. 

"I apologise mistress junko i was delivering breakfast to the others" he says quietly as he sets the breakfast on the bed in front of junko, "you dont look sorry ON YOUR KNEES" she says with a cat like grin. 

The male does as he's told and closes his eyes immediately and flinches when her hand slaps him across the face and dpes so several times, her blue hawk like eyes watched him wince in pain and couldn't help but lrt out a chuckle "how dare you think you can put others before me i am the only one who cared enough to stay here with a worthless pathetic weakling such as yourself" she says letting out a wheezy cackle " be fucking grateful" those words echo in komaeda's mind as they always have, "WHAT ARE YOU?" Junko asks. 

" Worthless pathetic garbage who would be nothing without you" he says loud and clear, his cheek had started bleeding due to one of her claw like nails catching his skin but he pretended not to notice. She seemed please before shoving a large rolled up piece of paper into his hands, he grips it tight and tries not to seem happy at her next words. 

"Now grt out of my sight bug" she giggles and sticks out her leg when he starts to leave, he ends up tripping over it falling onto the hard carpet causing even his nose to bleed which only made junko burst into tears laughing. 

\-------------------~•|+|•|+|•|+|•|+|•|+|•----------------------

It had been some time since then and komaeda had finished the chores having spent all day doing them whilst paying no attention to himself, mikan had tried to help wipe away the blood but was just as quickly whisked away by junko. 

Once he was absolutely sure he was done with the chorse he collapsed against the wall panting and looked at the grandfather clock, he widens his eyes and immediately runs into his room "my goodness look at the time" he mumbles to himself as he gets changed out of his sad looking clothes and into some cleaner clothes. The servent checked himself in the mirror giving his mane a quick brush and tied it back in a loose ponytail before rubbing out off his snall and dusty broom closet that is now his room and out the bsck door towards the meadow from days   
long past.


End file.
